1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for applying a lotion to the skin and, more particularly, to such a device including a roller for the smooth application of a lotion, such as a sunscreen.
2. Summary of the Background Art
The patent literature includes a number of descriptions of paint rollers in which paint moves from a reservoir inside the roller into a covering over the roller for application to a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,522 describes a painting roller having a cylinder with peripheral holes, covered by a cloth brush, with paint storage within the cylinder and at least one injection hole at the end for filling the paint storage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,739 describes a painting roller having a porous cover over a cylinder with peripheral holes. The handle includes a hollow chamber filled with paint, pressurized by a plunger, which is fed through a hollow tube forming the frame holding the roller into the cylinder.
Other patents describe rollers for use in the application of cosmetics or lotions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,608 describes a roller-type cosmetic applicator featuring a cap of a T-configuration adapted to fit on the outlet of a product container. An axle bearing extends through a cylindrical bearing element to support rollers at opposite ends of the axle. The product is distributed through cavities at each side of the cylindrical bearing element and through channels extending outward from the cavities, to be rolled onto the skin with the aid of the rollers. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 337,856 and 497,451 each show a suntan lotion dispenser including a roller mounted on a handle, with U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,856 additionally showing a cover that can be placed over the roller.
What is needed is an applicator including a hollow roller for holding a lotion, such as a sunscreen lotion, and for applying the lotion through a porous elastomeric cover material extending around a periphery of the roller. Additionally, what is needed is a clamshell cover to be closed over the roller in such an applicator, or a means for easily removing the roller from the applicator so that the roller can be stored within a canister to minimize the evaporation or contamination of lotion held within the roller and within its porous cover.